


A Moment Between Day And Night

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Christmas Truce of 1914, Horstebert, M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: A sweet moment between Audebert and Horstmayer.
Relationships: Lt Audebert/Lt Horstmayer (Joyeux Noël)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Moment Between Day And Night

Twilight.

  
  
The magical moment before the bright day ends and Night, his dark sister, enters the stage and takes over the reign over the world.  
  
Ponchel and Guimond stand guard in the french trench and look over the edge at the scene that takes place in the middle of no man's land - their lieutenant and the german officer are behaving strangely.

"What are they doing there?" Guimond asks, frowning.  
  
"Looks like they're dancing," Ponchel replies, narrowing his eyes. "Looks like a waltz," he adds a little bit later.

  
  
They turn and pass the leading to one another. Audebert is the first to guide his partner’s steps and then it’s Horstmayer’s turn. It is slow and almost careful at first until they have coordinated their steps and everything gets smooth and flowing. This goes on for a while until Horstmayer slows down his steps and they stop dancing. They stand there for a moment, remaining in the dance position and then the German puts his right hand on the Frenchman's heart.

And they kiss tenderly and softly.

Ponchel gets very wet eyes and can't stop sighing. And then he realizes that the whole french trench has joined them and is sighing and sniffing because of the scene unfolding before them.

  
  
The kiss turns into a hug that lasts until it gets dark.

Until the two lovers are no longer visible but merge with the darkness.


End file.
